


Te amo aunque me saques de quicio

by devil_woman_24



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim esta sacado de sus casillas porque Conner lo hace todo muy lento…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo aunque me saques de quicio

Timothy se estaba volviendo loco con tanta lentitud. Empezó todo lento y continuaba todo lento. Primero le besaba y le quitaba la ropa a una velocidad tipo tortuga, luego le lamía y chupaba el cuerpo dejándole marcas a su paso, pero lo hacía muy lentamente. Luego le preparaba la entrada mientras le masturbaba, pero se tomó tanto tiempo preparándole que ni lubricante necesitaron al momento de la penetración y ahora está entrando tan endemoniadamente lento que juraba que le iba a partir la cara a su novio de un momento a otro.

En un acto desesperado porque fuera más aprisa, Tim movió sus caderas para que entrara más rápidamente pero Conner lo tomó de las caderas para que este dejara de moverlas y así poder penetrarlo lentamente

-¡Conner! -grito Tim con una voz evidentemente molesta- ¿Puedo saber por qué diablos lo haces tan lento?

-Porque quiero memorizarme tu cuerpo, Tim

-¡Pero me estás haciendo sufrir!

Conner sonrió y beso la espalda de Tim, quien estaba en cuatro sobre la cama que compartían en la mansión Wayne. Luego le volteo dejando a Tim boca arriba y Kon entre sus piernas. Este sonrió y comenzó a penetrarle más rápido. Timothy gimió con fuerza arqueando la espalda y gimiendo alto. Le embestía tan duro y tan rápido que Tim creía morir de placer. Movió sus manos aferrándolas a los hombros de Kon, quien se acercó más a su novio pegando su pecho contra el de él sin dejar de moverse. Tim rodeó la cintura del otro con sus piernas pegándolo a un más a él mientras le abraza más fuerte gimiendo en su oído. Conner le avisa, con voz ronca, que está apunto de correrse y Tim lo incita a que lo haga. Momentos después se escucha un gemido a dúo, anúnciate de la culminación de ambos jóvenes. El más alto cae sobre el más chico y este no se queja. Se abraza a su novio aspirando su aroma, adorando cada minuto que pasa junto a él aunque a veces lo saque de quicio.


End file.
